


The Rest of the Video

by WolfaMoon



Category: Fringe
Genre: Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, episode s01e17, olive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag End of episode 117 Bad Dreams.Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest of the Video

Title: The Rest of the Video

Tag End of episode 117 Bad Dreams.

By: Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: Do not own.

 

2 4 6 8

Walter sat watching the TV screen. The video of a very young Olivia Dunham played before him. Walter and his associates arguing about an incident off camera.

"It's ok, Olive." Walter talked to the frightened child in the comer. His much younger self taking steps toward her.

"Temperature rising." the female nurse informed him.

"Step back." Bell called to Walter. Walter turned to the camera. Present Walter shocked at seeing his much younger self. Looking so much like Peter.

"Get Peter." TV Walter called to someone off camera.

"We don't even know if he can help." the nurse spoke.

"She is too unsteady." Bell added. Worry, agitation lining his voice. Walter watched listen as the past came flooding back. Doors opened off screen.

"Peter, Peter come here." Walter sat glued to the screen as his son, so young, walked onto screen. "Olive this is Peter, he's gonna…"

"She's upset. Scared, sorry." the knowledge sprouting from his lips as his eyes zoned in on the frightened girl. Walter knelt down in front of his son.

"What makes you say that?" peter pointed to Olive.

"She did."

"What did she say?"

"She didn't say anything. I felt. We see." Walter looked to the man off screen with a look of shock on his face. The present Walter thinking of the accusing look that he had worn on screen. What had transpired between his life and his life's work? Then bringing it home and affecting his family, particularly his son. The future.

"Son, go talk to her. She'd like that." Peter nodded and walked over to the girl and sat down next to her. TV Walter stood and moved out off screen. No longer being seen but still heard.

"Empathy." and a huh, noise of interest, sounded from Bell.

"What did you do?" the two children sit closer together. Peter holding her hand. Olive leaning into him. Melding together

"We should test them together. See if they are a pair."

"What did you do?"

"You boy has talent. We should test him."

"Absolutely not. He's not one of our experiments." a slight chuckle was heard from Walter's former protégée.

"Right, just cause he's a cl…" the door to the lab opened. Walter quickly going over to the VCR to turn it off. Walter turned to see his grown son walk in. Milkshakes per request in hand.

"Walter." Peter shouted out to his father. Walter pulled the tape out and placed it hiding it in a file backed drawer. Stepping into the light to see his son peter looked at him.

"What?" peter feeling self conscience stepped forward confronting the unease. "Something wrong?"

"No son, no." Peter nods his head as if something rolled off, through him.

"Ok. Drink this up before it melts." Peter went off to his secret project. Walter came over and took a sip of the shake. Strawberry Chocolate.

"My favorite." he remembered.

2 4 6 8

Hope you like.


End file.
